Newborns & University
by carrie.grace.lawrence
Summary: Edward and Bella go to Seattle for a little vacation as they are living in London with the Cullens. The walked past the Unverstiy of Washington where Angela and Ben go to school. A newborn attacks and what happens to Ang and Ben? One shot BXE AXB


Sum: A vampire has attacked the campus of the University of Washington. Edward and Bella are on vacation to Seattle when the vampire scent hits them. One Shot.

___

Edward and I decided to take a few days off from the family and we were in Seattle, revisiting old memories as we were living in London. I was an editor for Alice's new fashion magazine and Rosalie was her head model. Esme 'owned' it because Alice would have never given the chance to get a gig like that considering she look 17. Alice did the work as Esme gave her a helping hand every once and a while. Life was good. Renesmee was now 2 and looked like she was 5 maybe 6.

Walking hand in hand, Edward held the umbrella over us as it was drizzling rain and dark clouds were over head.

"Renesmee seems to be excelling at the piano." Edward commented.

"Just like her father." I cooed. Edward smiled his crooked smile and kissed our intertwined hands. We made a turn on Lightly Pullman street where the University of Washington sat.

"Ben and Angela go here." I said in monotone. I missed them so much. Ang was truly my best human friend. Jessica was always making up rumors about Edward and me. So one day I told her off when I had dropped Renesmee off at Jacob's for a play date with Claire. That was 2 years ago of course and I had moved passed that.

"Do you smell that?" Edward asked as he brought me out of my thoughts.

I took in a deep breath and there was a distinct smell of venom and it was someone other than Edward.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"I don't know." Edward said honestly.

"What do we do?" I asked again. Edward was about to speak when we heard screams come from a dorm farthest from campus.

_I got my dorm assignment yesterday. Farthest away from campus… Naturally._

The memory of Angela telling me this flickered through my head and I instinctively ran toward the dorm.

"Bella, where are you going?" Edward asked pulling me back.

"Ang is in that dorm."

Edward's emotions flickered across his face and he ran with me toward the dorms.

All that was going through my head was what were we going to do after we killed the vampire? Would we be exposed? The screams continued and I could smell the blood that was already out of a person's body. It was defiantly a new born, sloppy work of a hunt.

Edward kicked in the door that was barricaded and the vampire had a crowd of kids blocked in the corner, Angela and Ben being two of them. My head shot in the other direction and there were about 7 dead bodies on one side.

"What are we going to do?!" I shouted in my head.

"Hey you!" Edward called. The newborn looked over and Angela looked over to me in shock and horror.

"Bella, get them out of here." Edward commanded and the new born came running to him. Edward grabbed him by the throat and I could tell that Edward had things under control… hopefully.

"Edward, be careful, I love you." I said in my head and I guided the kids out of the corner.

"NOW GET OUTSIDE!" I shouted and they didn't move for a second and then ran out the door.

"Get to the trees!" I ordered again.

"Bella." Angela said and ran to me. Her arm was bleeding.

"Ang, stop." I said and she stopped in her tracks. I held my nose and looked to the school. In the window I saw Edward get pinned against the wall. I let a quiver come from my lips and prayed that he would be okay.

"Bella, what's going on?" Ben asked.

"You all aren't safe." I muttered not making contact with the crowd. Although the crowd was Ang, Ben and like 3 other kids, I called that a crowd.

"Y-Y-You're one of the pale faces." A boy stumbled.

I didn't answer. "Bella, what's going on?" Angela asked harshly.

"I can't explain now." I said and turned to her. Angela's arm was covered in blood and I was trying not to breath.

"Ben, do you know how to fix an injury?" I asked.

"No, I was hoping you did." Ben said.

I rolled my eyes and made sure I couldn't breathe. I took off my belt and tore off my sleeves. Alice would kill me later considering this was one of a kind, but she would survive. I wrapped my sleeves around the wound and tied the belt gently but tightly around sleeves, making sure blood was still able to flow so we would have to amputate her arm.

As I was working on Angela's wound I turned my torso to see if Edward was okay and I saw a fire going on the other side of the building.

"You all need to stay here." I commanded. "You need to holler my name, Bella if someone comes near you. Even if it is a cop."

No one said that they understood or a yes.

"Do you all understand that?" I asked. The nodded and I put Ben and Ang in charge.

I disappeared humanly behind the trees where they couldn't see me and ran to the fire to see who was going to be burnt. I prayed to God it wasn't Edward. I would never forgive myself for leaving if it was. I saw Edward rip the newborn's head off and I exhaled in relief as it wasn't Edward.

"Where's everyone else?" Edward grunted as he threw the rest of the pieces in the fire and put it out as the newborn was now gone and burned.

"They are on the other side of the forest." I told him and ran toward the other kids. "Some one knows about the Pale Faces."

He looked at me with a weird look and then shrugged, "They'll all know soon enough when we have to explain what happen." Edward muttered.

"We can't let them know." I whispered.

"We'll figure something out." He whispered as we slowed to a human jog. Everyone was huddled in a ball all trying to stay dry under a tree.

"We need to alert the Volturi." I reminded. This wasn't one of those things we could cover up.

"No, not yet." Edward said through his teeth. We examined them for a few minutes when I heard footsteps coming from the east, they were vampires as the footsteps were in a run and too fast for humans, and there were three of them.

"It's too late, I hear them coming." I said and Edward got the crowd in a single file line.

"Edward and Isabella Cullen, what a pleasant surprise." Alec smiled wickedly

"Alec, Jane, Felix." We greeted.

"So what do we have here?" Jane asked her eyes now black as there was the scent of blood in the air.

_We would take Ben and Ang in if they were to be killed right?_ I thought to Edward. He nodded so only I could see and I looked toward the kids who were shivering from the rain and from the horror of being killed.

"Newborn attack to the dorm farthest from campus, 7 killed, and I was able to get the rest out of the building." I told them.

"We can't have witnesses." Felix said as he shook his head in disappointment.

"I understand." Edward nodded.

Jane got into a crouch and the crowd winced.

"Bella." Angela whispered as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Wait." I shouted. They stood up again.

"Is there a problem Isabella?" Alec asked acidly.

"I want to keep two." I admitted. "They will be changed, guaranteed."

"Which two would that be?" Jane asked with suspicion.

"Ben, Angela, come here please." Edward asked politely. Ben got up and helped Angela get up as she held pressure on her wound.

"What will you do with them?" Felix asked.

"They will be our pets." Edward smiled and playing on his lips was a fake evil smile.

"Change them, here and now." Alec challenged.

"We are not prepared." Edward said.

"They're pets." I reminded.

"Fine, the Volturi will be in touch to see to it that you follow up on your promises." Felix settled after they huddled and discussed it.

"Including your daughter." Jane added. I grabbed Angela and Ben and turned them around to face away as the screams of the rest of the kids screams filled the air, Soon enough they were cut off and when I turned I saw Alec handle the bodies and Felix and Jane handling the police.

"B-B-Ben." Angela sobbed into Ben's chest. Ben had streams of tears coming down his cheeks too.

"What just happen?" Angela asked.

"We need to leave town, _now._" Edward said.

"Come." I said took Angela from Ben.

Edward and I rushed Ben and Angela to Edward's rental Volvo that was parked around the corner and we took off away from Seattle and toward the airport.

"2 tickets to London. First Class." Edward ordered and handed the woman the Cullen credit card.

"Have you called Carlisle?" I asked Edward.

"No, have you?" He asked. I shook my head and he grabbed his phone as we walked toward the gate, Edward and I already had tickets for this plane ride.

"So much for getting away from everything." Edward muttered.

"We will, soon. Promise." I reassured as I took his hand; and the plane took off soon enough.

"What do you mean by we have to be your 'pets'?" Ben asked.

"Not now." Edward and I told them.

"Nice to see you again considering the circumstance." Angela said shakily after a few minutes.

"It'll be okay. You're safe." I whispered and gave her a tight hug of reassurance.

Angela shivered under Edward's hoodie that was covering her wound. I had my sweatshirt covering my now sleeveless shirt, Edward and Ben didn't say a word to each other, I just talked to Angela about Renesmee, that's all, not going into detail about her immortality.

***

We pulled up in Edward's own Volvo and the gates to the Cullen's London mansion opened and I looked over to see Angela was asleep in Ben's arms. In the window I saw Renesmee peek her head out and a huge smile came to her face as she saw us pulled up. We didn't bother to park in the garage and Renesmee came running out to greet us.

"Slowly honey." Edward muttered.

"Mommy, Daddy!" She greeted and jumped into my arms.

"Hello Sweetheart, how are you?" I asked.

"Good, I got my music ready for Esme's birthday party." She smiled and reached out for Edward and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"Good girl." I smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Ness, can you go get Grandpa, we have a job for him." Edward asked.

"Yes Daddy." She nodded and she ran back inside.

"GRANDPA!" I heard her called from inside.

Ben got out of the car and Angela rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"Bella, Edward." Carlisle greeted.

"Carlisle." Edward said.

"Angela has a wound in her arm; I fixed it as much as possible with the resources at hand.

"Good, you did exactly what I would have done." Carlisle nodded.

"Hello Angela." He greeted.

"Hello Dr. Cullen." She greeted.

"Daddy, who are they?" Renesmee asked tugging of Edward's tee shirt.

"They are friends of ours who will be living with us." Edward told her and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his wait as he held her to his side.

Carlisle brought them inside and stitched Angela's arm as we found this newborn had a tendency to throw things and an item hit Angela's arm.

The family gave their hellos and Carlisle brought them into his office and Edward went in with them as I took care of Renesmee as she had all of these things to show me. Apparently Alice took her shopping while we were gone. Just what the child needed, more clothes. Alice and Esme already had to build everyone a 3rd closet to the house and bedrooms.

"So are they summoned to be one of us?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes, the Volturi will be in touch when they come to see Renesmee." I informed.

Emmett zoned out of the conversation as he drifted with Jasper to play video games. No one really spoke as we waited for Edward and Carlisle to be finished with Angela and Ben.

"So considering the whole situation did you and Edward have a nice time in Washington?" Esme asked sweetly.

"We did, we went out to the restaurant he took me to the night he found me in Port Angeles." I smiled.

"Aw, how sweet!" Alice and Rosalie cooed.

"Mommy, how is Jake and Claire?" Renesmee asked adding to the conversation.

"Ornery as usual." I smiled. Renesmee gave me look. "He's fine sweetheart, he'll come visit soon. He misses you."

"I miss him too Momma." She said and laid her head on my lap, I ran my fingers through her hair as I detangled her curls as the curls readjusted themselves when my fingers left them. I heard 4 pairs of feet come down from the grand staircase and soon enough Angela and Ben were the first to walk into the common room.

"You all okay?" I asked. They didn't speak, they just nodded stiffly.

"You afraid?" Emmett boomed.

"Kind of." Angela admitted.

"Bella wins!" Jasper announced. They gave him a weird look. "She wasn't afraid of us at all." He bragged.

"Jasper, that's enough. It really is something to be afraid of." Esme chastised.

"Yes Mom." He muttered and focused on the video game.

"Is there a date set?" Rosalie asked.

"After college graduation." Ben nodded.

"We don't have that kind of time Carlisle." Esme said.

"We do and I will make sure of it." Carlisle said sternly.

Carlisle never spoke like that to Esme so the room was filled with an awkward silence.

"Come on Angela, Ben. Let's get you situated in your rooms." I said as Renesmee sat up.

"Is this Renesmee?" Angela asked sweetly.

"Hello." Renesmee greeted.

"Wait aren't you supposed to be two?" Ben asked.

"I am." Renesmee said.

"She's half human, half vampire." Carlisle said. "She grows at remarkable paces. By the age of fifteen I predict she will have the body of a twenty year old if it continues in the pattern. She has the intellect of an adult."

"Incredible." Angela said.

"Want to see a picture of my life?" She asked with one of Edward's smiles that were passed through the genes. Angela looked at me with an odd look of confusi0n. I nodded in encouragement and she bent down to Renesmee's level.

"Hold still." Renesmee ordered. She did what she was told and Renesmee brought her palm to Angela's cheek. Edward smiled as he read Angela's mind on what Renesmee was showing her. Angela gasped and Ben stared at Renesmee.

"What did she show her?" Esme asked.

"She showed me how well she can play the piano and then she showed me the family and what a normal day was like in the Cullen household!" Angela smiled.

"Can I see?!" Ben asked. Renesmee smiled as she was getting the attention she wanted. Ben bent down and Renesmee did the dame to Ben as she did Angela.

"Amazing." Ben gawked.

"How does she do that?" Angela asked curious.

"Vampires have talents." Alice smiled.

"Talents?" Ben asked.

"I can see the future." Alice said with a perky smile as she bragged about herself.

"I can scents and change your emotion." Jasper added to the conversation as Emmett slammed the control in defeat.

"How?" Angela asked.

"Right now you are confused and overwhelmed." Jasper smiled. "What do you feel now?" He asked.

"Calmness and relief." Angela answered.

"I can read your mind." Edward said as he found it was his turn to share.

"No way!" Ben gasped.

"I only have on exception." Edward said and shot a look at me. I smiled and winked at him.

"I'm a shield; I can block any vampire power from another person, human or immortal." I said.

"So if you put your shield around me, Edward wouldn't be able to read my mind and Alice wouldn't be able to see my future." Ben asked.

"No, Alice can see your future unless you are around the wolves." I said.

"Wolves?" Ben asked.

"That's another story for another day." Edward chuckled.

"Come on. Let's get you settled." Esme smiled and they nodded.

I didn't know what to expect for the future. But I guess having the peace that my friends were somewhat safe and knowing they were going to become my family was a good feeling. I had Carlisle and Esme as my parents. Alice and Rosalie and now Angela as my sisters; Emmett, Jasper and now Ben as my brothers. Renesmee as my wonderful and most precious daughter and Edward as my all too devoted and loving husband, and for that I wouldn't change that for the world my life was going to be okay.


End file.
